A printing device, such as a printer, multifunction printer (MFP), or the like, may be utilized to print content on a physical medium such as paper. In some examples, the printing device may receive an electronic representation of the content from a computing device, such as a desktop or laptop computer, a mobile device, etc. In some examples, the computing device may include a print driver to render the content into a print-ready format that the printing device is able to print and to provide the rendered content to the printing device.